


Sweet Like Candy

by harrystanslouis



Series: Snapshots of Autumn [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Prompt #1: Candy CornThis is the first part to a three-part series written for the Autumn Drabble Challenge. I hope you enjoy!





	Sweet Like Candy

Halloween night is finally over. Harry is sat on Louis’ bed and they’re going through all their candy. 

“Haz! I got loads of candy corn! I know that’s your favorite and I want you to have all of mine. I don’t really like it anyway.” 

“Really, Lou? Thank you!” Harry wraps him in a big hug to show his gratitude and Louis doesn’t know why but it makes his tummy have butterflies and his cheeks feel warm. 

Sitting on his bed with his best friend, dressed as Peter Pan and Captain Hook, Louis knows this is his best Halloween yet. 


End file.
